Kim
| Name = Kim | Species = | Gender = Male | Eye color = Blue | Skin color = Gray | Clothing = Armor | Other attributes = Tattoos | Also known as = Kim the Invincible | Status = Living | Occupation = Traveling warrior | Combat style = Immense strength and an impenetrable hide; uses chains as weapons | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | First appearance = "Camp Ping" | Voiced by = }} Kim (also known as Kim the Invincible) is a character from the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. He is a traveler who challenges warriors from all around the world, defeating them and rewarding himself with a new tattoo as memento. He made his first appearance in "Camp Ping" as the episode's main antagonist, seeking to challenge and defeat the Dragon Warrior Po. Biography Earlier years At some point in his life, Kim became obsessed with seeking out the mightiest warriors the world had to offer and besting them in combat, rewarding himself with a new tattoo as a memento of each victory. Among his victims were the Lion Warrior in Zambia and the Plucky Spider Monkey in Borneo. Eventually, he set his sights on Po, traveling to China and hunting him down in an effort to force a confrontation. In Legends of Awesomeness After several failures, he finally engaged Po in battle, and proved a formidable foe for the Dragon Warrior. However, with the aid of Mr. Ping and Shifu, Po was able to defeat Kim, bringing an end to his spree of terror. After his defeat he was most likely sent to Prison. Personality Kim considers himself a hunter, and lives for the opportunity to challenge formidable opponents and destroy them in battle. He is single-minded in his approach, letting nothing delay him for long in his pursuit of such targets. His passion is such that he has tattooed his body with the images of each fallen foe, and even had an outline made in anticipation of destroying Po. Curiously, Kim possesses some level of courtesy as opposed to being a mere thug, evidenced by his giving candy to a child, handing Zeng his hat before beginning to interrogate him, and accepting Shifu and Mr. Ping's offer of food. Fighting style As a hippo, Kim is immensely powerful, as demonstrated by his ability to shove two sections of the Great Wall of China apart simply to pass through. His thick hide is impervious to most forms of physical attack, making him incredibly difficult to defeat in battle, hence his moniker "the Invincible." He can also endure with little to no injury accidents that could potentially cause great harm to less formidable beings, such as falling off a cliff or being hit by a rockslide. In battle he relies upon his brute strength and a long length of chain in order to battle opponents. Relationships Coming soon! Clothing Counting on his thick hide to prevent him from injury, Kim wore little clothing: an armor loincloth, a pair of dark gray pants, and a pair of puttees around his legs, coupled with two studded wristbands. Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... References Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Hippos